Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an improved latching mechanism for blindmate electrical connectors, and more particularly, relates to a mechanism for improved latching and unlatching for such blindmate applications. It is known from DE 3604548 to provide a sliding cam mechanism on one connector half, where the camming slide includes camming slots which cooperate with camming members on the other connector housing. These connectors are mated in an axial direction such that the mating face of each connector is in a parallel and opposed relation with the mating electrical connector.
The connector half having the camming slide includes a peripheral shroud therearound, and the camming slide moves parallel to the shroud, and is moveable relative thereto. Once the two connector housings are presented for connection, with the connector fully within the shroud of the other connector, the camming slide is moved in a direction transverse to the mating direction and the cooperating camming members on the two mating connector housings move the two connector housings and their associated electrical contacts into electrical engagement with one another. Movement of the camming slide in an opposite direction disengages the two connector halves from each other.
While the above mentioned latching system provides a substantial improvement to connector latching and unlatching systems, some applications or connector requirements are such that there is not adequate space or visual ability to place the connector to be mated in alignment within the shroud which surrounds the other connector.
For example, if the connector including the shroud is mounted in an area with little space above the shroud, it may be impossible to have the clearance to lift the mating connector above the shroud to clear it. Even if there is clearance to fit above the shroud, it may be difficult to align the connectors, as it may be impossible to see into the shroud.